


Seducing Chloe Sullivan

by shadowglove88



Series: Choice Series [2]
Category: Smallville/Supernatural - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now a succubus, Chloe is confused when Amanojaku's friend Azazel wants her to 'babysit' some hunter's kid in college. Problem is her allure doesn't work on Sam, something more primal does, and she's the one being seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Paranoram25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day #4: Incubus/Succubus.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/shadowglove88/pic/00057kst/)

Title: Seducing Chloe Sullivan  
Sequel to:[Interview With A Demon](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/105227.html)  
Pairing: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester  
Fandoms: Smallville/Supernatural  
Rating: **M**  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
Summary: Now a succubus, Chloe is confused when Amanojaku's friend Azazel wants her to 'babysit' some hunter's kid in college. Problem is her allure doesn't work on Sam, something more primal does, and she's the one being seduced.  
Note: Written for my Paranoram25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day #4: Incubus/Succubus.

 

 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Hands on her hips, Chloe Sullivan glared at her boss. “Manny, come _on_.”

‘Manny’, better known as Amanojaku, or Lord of the Evils of Men’s Hearts, sat down on his throne and smirked at her. “Chloe, I can’t help it. He asked for you personally.”

It’d been a couple of months since her mortality and soul had been both striped from her, and Chloe had finally gotten used to her demonic life. As promised, Manny had made her into a succubus, and she’d been more than pleased to realize that succubae didn’t actually have to sleep with their partners to feed on their sexual energy…but usually gave the johns or janes the illusion of having slept with them.

Still, she’d been told that it wasn’t as filling or strengthening as the energy released during intercourse was.

She sighed. “I’m a Succubus, Manny. I seduce and bring poor unfortunate souls to you so you can do with them as you want. I don’t _babysit_.”

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe.” Manny motioned her to sit down next to him on a smaller, less ostentatious seat than his throne. “You have been with me for only a couple of months now, and yet you have risen to my right hand.”

She nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You have served me well, and it only goes to show how the word has spread in the demon world of your work if he of all people has come to ask for you to do this for him.” Amanojaku spoke in his calming way. “He isn’t just any demon. He was the closest to our lord while Lucifer still walked the earth.”

Chloe still couldn’t get used to hearing the demons refer to Satan the way humans did Jesus, but she guessed she was going to have to get used to it sooner or later.

This was her lot for eternity after all, wasn’t it?

“And it’s an honor to my house that he asks one of my servants to do his bidding.”

“Now, you see, if he wanted me to do his ‘bedding’ I’d be able to understand and do it without any problem.” Chloe responded. “But he wants me to look after some _kid_.”

“He’s your age.” Manny looked amused with her. “And from what I can tell he’s rather good looking. I don’t think there’s any reason for you to even want to deny this.”

Chloe pouted.

“Just…go…think of it as a holiday.” Manny waved his hand imperially. “You even get to study while you’re there. You’ve been missing studying as a human, haven’t you?”

The blonde sighed. “So all Azazel wants is for me to go to Stanford, keep an eye on this Sam Winchester so that he doesn’t get into trouble, and not even keep my identity secret from him?”

Manny nodded. “Easy as pie.”

“Suspiciously so.” Chloe agreed. “What’s the catch? Why me? Why not some other demon?”

“We learn never to question Azazel.” Manny warned her. “Just do it, my girl.”

Which was why Chloe was now standing outside of the library of Stanford, books held to her heart, ignoring the way that the men watched her hungrily. As a human this sort of attention would have flattered her, and yet as a succubus it was expected and sorta annoying. She wondered why human men were just so easy to manipulate sexually.

Human women were stronger…though they would all fall prey to a succubus as well.

The library’s door flew open, and a tall, lanky, cute young man with floppy brown hair emerged, looking a little uncomfortable.

Then again, this was his first week here too, and unlike Chloe, the reason he hadn’t made friends was because he was just too shy and unused to making them due to his life traveling with his father, hunting.

Chloe, on the other hand, just hadn’t wanted to make any.

Sighing, thinking once more that this was some sort of kamikaze mission, Chloe plastered a smile onto her face as she went towards him. “Sammy!” Engulfing the surprised young man, smirking at the many glares he was now receiving from the male public in general, Chloe looped her arm around his and began to drag him away. “So, isn’t Mrs. Newman, the librarian, a total bitch? I mean I know you’re supposed to be silent, but she takes that death glare to a whole different level!”

Sam looked at her, completely confused, letting himself be dragged away. “Do-do-do I know you?”

Chloe pulled him around the side of the building and let go, of both him and her charade, now that no one was watching. “Okay Winchester. Spill. Why are you so special?”

He looked even more lost. “Excuse me?”

“Your kind and mine aren’t exactly the best of bosom buddies.” She replied, hand on her hip, glaring at him. “So why was I contracted to take care of you and make sure you don’t get your ass into trouble now that you walked away from daddy dearest?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, gone the nervous school boy and now looking more like the hunter he was supposed to be. “What exactly is _your_ kind?”

She smirked, dropping her books and stalking seductively towards him, backing him up against the wall of the building before pushing up on her tiptoes and trailing her hands up his firm chest to entwine behind his neck, bringing him down forwards savagely as she pressed against him, lips making contact.

Chloe faltered for a second at the electricity that flowed through her at the touch of their lips, before she reacted, kissing him hungrily, desperately, shocked at how her body seemed to be renewed by just this touch. She’d fed from others before, from their sexual energy, and yet never had just kissing given her such a thrill, such a jolt.

She was so caught up in it she was taken by surprise when Sam lost the battle of control he’d been waging and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him as he took control of the kiss. The hunger and desire and want was just too heady.

Chloe had never felt this way before.

Not as a human…not even as a succubus…and desire was her _job_!

A whimper escaped her lips and he devoured it hungrily, pulsating roughly against her abdomen, causing a corresponding twitch and heat at the vee of her thighs.

Her eyes flew open in shock.

She was aroused!

She was genuinely---she hadn’t been ever since---why him?

Why was Sam Winchester so special that he could----? That Azazel of all demons would want someone keeping an eye on him to make sure he was safe?

A guttural groan reverberated through Sam’s throat as he turned Chloe and slammed her up against the wall before pressing himself against her, mouth attacking her neck in a way that was leaving her breathless.

She---she couldn’t---she couldn’t understand it.

She wasn’t using her power over desires.

And yet he was reacting to her as if she were using the most powerful aphrodisiac on him!

And she was acting the same way!

The sound of a zipper being lowered was the only warning she got before suddenly she was raised and lowered and… _oh_!

The blonde gave a little whimper as her legs wrapped around his waist, facilitating the entrance of his large, throbbing cock into her slick, wet heat.

She hadn’t…

…in so long…

…Sweet _Lucifer_!

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Chloe gasped at the tingling sensation of acute pleasure that erupted with every inch of his slow, careful penetration. And then they were joined to the hilt, and she could feel him strong and alive inside of her, a little painful because of his size but yet so wonderful.

He was still, breathing raggedly into her neck.

Chloe was confused.

And surprisingly enough, a little worried.

Why wasn’t he moving?

Did he---?

“You okay?” He whispered, breath hot and moist against her skin.

She was unable to answer vocally so she just nodded.

He’d been---he’d been waiting for her to _get adjusted to his size_.

As Sam began to move inside of her with groans of utter torment against her ear, Chloe held on, pleasure and confusion warring inside of her.

He had to know what she was.

There was no way he couldn’t have realized it, couldn’t have felt her siphoning some of his energy out of him now.

He knew what she was.

So why did he care if she was enjoying this? If he hurt her?

Why?

What was so special about Samuel Winchester?

A sound nearly human was torn from their lips as Chloe bucked her hips, adding to the pleasure. Her power over desire seemed to have dried up completely as she was at his mercies, crying and whimpering, throwing her head back against the wall and hissing at the sweet agony, her back being scratched against the wall.

His mouth was hungry and insatiable on his skin, devouring her neck and throat, her shoulder and then up once more to claim her mouth.

It was all Chloe could do to kiss back, fingernails digging deep into his skin as he continued to thrust determinedly into her, raising her higher, higher into clouds of mindlessness.

A wicked part of her was exhilarated by the fact that it was the middle of the day, and they were against the building, in a part of the campus where anyone could walk by, looking for a shortcut, and find them.

His teeth replaced his lips as he traveled back down her throat once more, biting harsher than one usually would, leaving marks on her Chloe knew would stand out loudly against her pale skin for weeks.

Which seemed to be the intention.

She arched and cried out at the electricity pooling in her lower abdomen, unlike anything she’d ever felt in her whole entire life. Her whole body was trembling, viciously, spasming slightly, begging for that little push that would send her over to eternity.

Her eyes rolled back in her head when Sam suddenly bit down painfully on the curve of her neck like a vampire might. Though he had no fangs she felt his teeth break the skin, leaving a bloody crescent mark on her neck, the pain forcing a breathless cry out of her lips as she arched, hands in his hair, cumming long and hard around him.

Sam gave a strangled whimper, tightening his teeth into her skin, as his thrust grew erratic and he came inside of her desperately, filling her completely with him and his life force in a rush that left her completely dizzy.

Together they slowly lowered from the rush, him unclenching his teeth, her trying to remember how to breathe.

Finally he pulled away, letting her stand on her shaky legs. “You don’t wear underwear.”

Chloe had to chuckle at the completely unexpected words. “Keen eye.” Bringing her hand to her throbbing, slightly painful and abused neck, she hissed slightly as she touched the bite mark.

“Sorry, I---.” He was looking horrified.

She looked at him curiously. “In case you still haven’t realized it, I’m a _succubus_ , Sam. Believe me, you did nothing to me I haven’t tried at least once before.”

He growled at her.

She was a little surprised at that.

And apparently so was he.

“So you used your allure on me.”

“No, actually, that was all me, didn’t use my powers at all. I’m here to babysit you. Not _fuck_ you.” She replied, picking up the books she’d dropped somewhere along the line, realizing she had to get to her apartment and clean up quickly, or she’d be walking around with a cum trail down the inside of her thigh. “So behave, okay?”

He just stood there, watching her go.

Back turned to him, Chloe let her self-confident expression morph into the shock and confusion she really felt.

What had just _happened_?

“What’s your name?” He called from behind her.

Schooling her features into a teasing smirk, Chloe turned. “Why? You want to know who to hunt?”

He flinched. “No.”

“Good, succubae only steal life-force from humans that they _easily_ can reproduce.” She smirked at her word choice. “You have no reason for killing me, since, believe me, my johns won’t be complaining when I’m done with them.”

His face went feral.

Her mask slipped a second in surprise as she took a step backwards.

Sam took in a deep breath and looked away. “Who sent you to babysit me?”

“That would take the fun out of this, wouldn’t it?” She taunted, flicking her hair behind her shoulder as she began to walk away again.

“Give me a name!” He called from behind her.

She waved a hand in the air without looking at him, continuing to walk away.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she turned the corner and began walking to where her car was waiting on her.

What in the _world_ had Manny gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

Amanojaku had been right about something.

Chloe had missed studying…and as she finished her assignment, she smiled and leaned back, quite proud of herself. She’d finished the homework, with time to spare, and since she was doing this gig for Azazel it meant she didn’t have to do anything for Manny.

Meant no preying on human souls.

And since she was incredibly full on Sam’s life force, she didn’t need to eat.

Which, in total, meant she could pretend to be a normal girl.

Sure, she was deluding herself, but she had no problem doing so until the next time she was hungry and needed to consume something.

Reaching for the apple on her desk, Chloe bit into it, wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her night. Usually she’d have to stay around the library spying on Sam as he studied, but she’d done that for a week now and she was bored.

One night to herself wouldn’t change anything. And Azazel didn’t need to know.

There was a knock on her door.

Frowning, wondering who in the world that could be, Chloe got up and went towards the front door of her two bedroom apartment. Azazel had first decided she’d be in the dorms, but when he realized that Sam was going to be staying in a small apartment complex off of the school grounds he’d gotten Chloe one of the apartments so she’d be close to Sam even then.

Opening the door, she raised her eyebrow at Sam Winchester. “How did you know I live here?”

“I recognized your car.” He replied, standing awkwardly in the doorway, hands shucked into his jeans’ pockets. “And Margery, the landlord’s daughter, kinda has a crush on me, so when I asked her who drove the car she spilled the beans about the new tenant who moved in the same day I did.”

He gave her a pointed look.

“What?” Chloe snorted, leaning her head against the doorframe. “I told you I’m here to babysit you. If you were living in the dorms, so would I.”

He eyed her curiously. “Who sent you to take care of me and why?”

“Client privilege, I can’t say any names.” Chloe smirked at him. “Only thing I’m going to say is that for some reason you must be special, if that person is going to so much trouble to make sure that you’re unhurt.”

If anything, Sam looked more bothered. “You see? That makes no sense.”

“Tell me about it.” She agreed with a snort.

He seemed surprised that she agreed, before looking around. “Can I come inside?”

She looked him up and down, fighting the heat pooling at the vee of her thighs again. “You already did, remember?”

Just the memory was beginning to set her on fire.

Hell…

They’d just done it some hours ago!

What in the world was wrong with her?

For a moment Sam looked confused, and then he understood and went beet red, ducking his gaze. “I—I---.”

He was…kinda…really cute…on top of being incredible in bed…or against the wall at least.

Smiling and rolling her eyes at this incredibly interesting display of innocence on his part, Chloe moved out of the way to let him in.

Sam entered the apartment, gaze still ducked, face still tinted with a blush as she closed the door and turned towards him, leaning against it in curiosity.

The young man cleared his throat and turned towards her. “You lied when you said you didn’t use your allure against me, didn’t you?”

She snorted. “Oh baby, if I had used it against you, we’d still be there.”

His eyes widened, before going a little darker as his gaze rested upon her fully in her cut off shorts and tiny, barely-there shirt. The hickeys and bite marks he’d left on her neck and shoulders were plainly visible against her creamy skin.

His gaze was going feral again, and yet not in anger as it had last time.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his gaze begin to devour her once more.

And her body was reacting, going wild, begging for him to help her test the strength of every wall, floor, and furniture in this apartment.

Leave the bed for last.

Danger…Danger Will Robinson…

Clearing her throat, more than a little unnerved by how her body reacted to his, Chloe pushed away from the door and walked passed him, wondering if it was her imagination or if he turned with her as she passed, taking a whiff of her scent.

“You know, I have an idea.” Chloe went to the closet and opened it, looking at the assortment of clothes she’d had her many ‘lovers’ buy her out of dedication. “Come with me to Bad JuJu and I’ll show you how it really is when a Succubus uses her powers on someone.”

There was silence.

The blonde turned towards him, surprised at the displeased expression on his face. “Don’t you want to know whether or not I’m using my allure on you? Don’t you want to know how to be able to spot it if I ever try to?”

That did it.

His eyes narrowed and he nodded.

“Good.” Chloe motioned him way with her hand. “Go get changed into something that doesn’t scream I Grew Up In A Cornfield and meet me back here in twenty minutes.”

He left, and when he returned it wasn’t that big of a change, but it was better.

Chloe was dressed by then, trying to apply makeup to the dark hickeys he’d left on her, annoyed that the cover up really wasn’t covering up. “You know, FYI, if the succubus has to go through this really irritating process of hiding her bruises, it was real.”

“Isn’t it always, real?” Sam asked, a little curious.

She smirked up at him, deciding that she’d done the best she could. “Let’s go, Big Boy.” Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out of her apartment and to her car, the ride somewhat silent until they parked and entered the night club, which was actually owned by a Vice demon---not that Sam needed to know that.

No one asked for I.D., somehow knowing what she was, and that she was with a client.

They weren’t disturbed.

Sam was visibly uncomfortable, Bad JuJu obviously not his scene.

It really wasn’t Chloe’s scene either, but in her experience as a Succubus, this was the best place to pick up customers, so she’d gotten used to it.

They sat at the bar, Sam ordering a beer, Chloe a vodka and coke. They waited until they had their drinks before Chloe twirled around on the stool so that she was facing the throng of dancers, and motioned for Sam to do the same thing.

Her eyes went to the open area where countless bodies were grinding up against each other, slaves to the music…and then to the conveniently dark seating area in the back where no one went to sit.

“Okay, anyone in general?” Chloe asked, already gathering attention of the males around her. It was that succubus essence that was both a curse and a blessing in her line of work. “Or do you want me to do someone in particular?”

“I don’t want you to do anyone.” Sam’s voice was surprisingly sharp. “I just want you to show me how I can tell when you’re using your allure on someone.”

“Okay, okay, touchy.” The succubus raised an eyebrow at him. “Same question, this time answer without being a bitch.”

He sent her a glare before taking a frustrated swig of his beer and returning his gaze to the dancers and people in front of him. “You pick.”

“Not going to complain.” Suddenly, Chloe’s green orbs turned golden in a flash of color, activating fully her demonic allure and noticing as heads turned, both male and female towards her.

She then focused it on one man in general, smirking and sipping her drink as the Adonis of the nightclub left the women he’d been talking to and came towards her, almost in a love sick manner.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, smiling besottedly at her as he reached her.

“Course I am.” She replied in a deadpanned way, not at all moved by what anyone said while under the influence of her allure. The blonde reached for him and pulled him closer to her, between her thighs. “What do you want me to do for you tonight?”

“Fuck…” He whispered, leaning towards her.

“Enough.”

Chloe’s hand rose up and blocked the Adonis’ mouth from reaching hers as she turned towards Sam. “Excuse me?”

“Enough.” He spat, looking away from her and taking a swig of his beer. “I got it already. Your eyes go gold, you’re using it. Enough. Now let him go before he gets hurt.”

Chloe snorted. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

Sam mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I never said you would’, but he’d taken a swig of his beer and he’d been murmuring really low so Chloe just shrugged it off as him being moody.

She turned towards the hunk and pushed him away, using the hand still against his mouth. “Maybe next time handsome.”

Still on a high, the redhead turned and returned to the group of women whom he’d been talking to before Chloe had railed him in.

Taking in another sip of her drink Chloe turned to Sam. “So. Tell me about yourself, Sam Winchester. Maybe together we can figure out why the hell does hell want you safe.”

He gave her a sideways glance and looked her up and down before sighing, twirling his seat to face her, telling her of how, on the advent of his six month birthday his mother had been pinned to the ceiling of his nursery, right above his crib, before being cruelly eviscerated, and burnt alive.

“Oh my God.” Chloe whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth. “That’s so horrible.”

Sam looked at her in silence, head tilted slightly.

“What?” Chloe asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

“How are succubae made?” Sam surprised her by asking.

Chloe flinched, looking away and taking a long gulp of her drink, before slamming down the now empty glass and motioning the bartender for another before turning to Sam. “Well…you see…when a mommy succubus and a daddy incubus really love each other…”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Snorting in amusement, Chloe thanked the bartender as she received the drink and took a small sip. “So, did you ever find out what did that to your mother?”

Sam looked at her silently.

She was dancing around the subject of her creation, and he knew it.

But he was gracious enough to shake his head ‘no’ to the question, and tell her about how that tragedy had opened the supernatural world to his father, who had then dedicated his whole life to hunting it, teaching Sam and his elder brother Dean to do so as well from their childhood.

Chloe could tell that Sam really hadn’t been able to talk about this with anyone, because he just couldn’t stop. He told her so many things she was sure he shouldn’t have, but he just continued to drink and talk, and the blonde decided that she’d been his shrink tonight, and would conveniently forget any extra information he might have spewed out.

Just out of professional courtesy.

Finishing her last drink, late into the night, Chloe slammed down more than enough to cover the bills and leave a generous tip, before turning to the very drunk young man.

“C’mon you.” She stood and helped him off the stool, arm going around his waist. “It’s time we get you to bed.”

He dipped his face into her hair, breathing in a whiff of her scent. “Promise?” He nipped at the shell of her ear, a lecherous chuckle reverberating out of his ear, tickling her with its sound.

Chloe’s body went on flames, but she tried to play it cool as they made their way through the dancing bodies towards the back door exit. “Oh Sammy-boy, you’d have problems handling me sober, much less skunk drunk.”

Sam stopped, surprisingly still very much in control of his body despite the copious amount of alcohol he’d had that night, hands going to Chloe’s hips and dragging her up against him, breathing into her ear with dark promise. “Believe me, I have no problem handling you.”

Chloe’s heart sped up ridiculously, her breaths getting ragged as her eyes slid closed, her body trembling.

“Look up at me.” He hissed in her ear.

On command her eyes flew open and rose to meet his.

“Green.” Was the word he whispered before pulling her to him and consuming her with his deliriously sweet lips.

Chloe knew she should be fighting this, especially since she seemed to lose all power when he touched her…but he was her charge---Azazel hadn’t said anything about sleeping with Sam, only making sure he was okay.

Sam maneuvered them through the throng while he kissed her, Chloe whimpering and arching into him, desperate to feel his lips, his hands, and not nearly sober enough to realize that something odd was going on with her.

Ever since she’d been turned into a succubus she’d, ironically enough, lost all of her sex drive, and yet with Sam it was as if just a whiff of his scent sent her into a hormonal overdrive. She fought with the desire to tear his shirt from him, groaning out his name as he cupped her ass and lifted her slightly, pressing her against his bulge.

“Sam.”

“Fuck…” He hissed, and suddenly collapsed backwards into one of the plush sofas in the very dark section in the back of the club, pulling her down on him so that she straddled him, both groaning at the feeling.

The sounds from the darkness around them proved that they weren’t the only ones enjoying this darkness.

As Sam’s hands cradled her face as they kissed, Chloe undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, freeing the throbbing cock, giving a gasp the same time as Sam as her hand barely could close around it.

“Sam…” Chloe whimpered, positioning it so that its head was at her already leaking entrance, her body tingling terribly from where they touched. “We really shouldn’t.”

“You’re right.” Sam’s hands trailed down her neck, down her breasts, down the span of her waist, before resting on her hips possessively. “We really shouldn’t.” And with that he pushed down on her hips while bucking up, impaling her with one desperate thrust.

“Sam!” His name was a prayer on her lips as she hung her head back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, whimpering as he moved inside of her.

She was still sensitive after earlier, but she didn’t care, begging, grinding, bucking, meeting his thrusts for her own. It should be a little uncomfortable in this position, but Chloe couldn’t tell.

All she could feel was Sam’s fingers biting into the skin of her back, his mouth and teeth leaving more glorious marks on her shoulder, and his cock searing her inside like nothing she’d ever felt before.

She felt like at any moment she’d explode into a million pieces that could never be found again.

And yet she didn’t care.

“Tell me your name…” He pleaded against her ear.

She nearly did, but for some reason she just wasn’t ready, instead grabbing his chin and forcing him to face her, claiming his lips urgently as she increased the desperateness of her bucks.

Sam groaned deep into her throat, his hands going to her hips once more, losing all thought as he lost himself in her and her in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up sore and yet bonelessly satisfied, it took Chloe a couple of minutes to remember where she was and how she’d gotten there. The bed next to her was cold and empty, and she tried not to feel bad about that.

There was no reason to feel bad.

Sitting up, she stretched and yawned, rubbing her fist against her eyes to try and dispel her sleepiness.

She hadn’t really paid much attention to the apartment by the time Sam and her had managed to stumble inside, still caught up and desperate for each other. But now as she looked around, the succubus couldn’t help but feel that the place was kinda bare, especially of emotions.

Something on the pillow next to her caught her eye.

It was a note, held down by a paperweight.

Curious, she reached for it.

Had to go to my classes. There’s a spare key on the table. See you when I get back.

She looked at the paper in surprise, telling herself it was stupid to feel relieved that this wasn’t a ‘sneak out to avoid an uncomfortable morning after’.

The apartment’s phone began to ring.

Since it wasn’t her apartment, Chloe didn’t pay it any mind, getting out of the bed and trying to figure out where her clothes were. She remembered them being torn off of her and flung somewhere before they’d fallen into bed together.

The phone stopped ringing.

She frowned.

There was no sign of them.

The phone started ringing again.

Maybe they’d fallen under something?

Looking under the bed, Chloe frowned when all she found were shoes.

None of them hers.

The phone stopped ringing.

Maybe they were under the sofa.

Making her way out of the bedroom into the small living room, eyes sharp, Chloe circled the sofa.

No clothes or shoes in sight.

Where the hell?

The phone rang again.

Annoyed out of her mind with the situation, and with the incessant ringing, Chloe stormed towards the phone and jerked the receiver from the handle and to her ear. “Sam Winchester’s apartment.”

“Baby, finally.” The voice on the other end was annoyed. “I was wondering when you were going to answer!”

“Manny?” Chloe blinked in surprise. “How did you--?”

“Never mind that, love.” Amanojaku announced, cutting her off. “So, I heard from sources at Bad JuJu that you’ve gotten close to the kid you were complaining about having to babysit.”

Groaning, Chloe collapsed on the sofa. “Am I in trouble?”

He chuckled. “I don’t think so.” The demon sounded amused. “So, does he know what you are or did you just use your allure? Because from what I heard that was some masterful work you pulled on him.”

Chloe covered her eyes with her hand, leaning her head back against the back of the sofa. “Yes, he knows what I am, and no, I didn’t use my allure on him.” She took in a deep breath, sitting forwards. “Manny, my allure doesn’t work on him. Hell. It doesn’t even activate on him!”

“Excuse me?” All amusement was out of his tone immediately. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Chloe stressed. “That whenever he touches me its like I’m just a normal human girl. I can’t even throw out a simple pheromone.”

“Impossible.”

“Manny, I’m not lying. Believe me. I’m kind of freaked.” Chloe moved to get up but then decided against it, remaining on the sofa. “This has never happened to me before.”

“This has never happened before, period.” Manny sounded very disturbed. “It has to be something about that boy.”

“Yeah.” Chloe stood, beginning to pace up and down in front of the sofa, not at all uneasy with her unclothed state. “If your good friend is as big a fish in our pond as you want me to believe, then the fact that he has demons taking care of this human boy must mean something is special about him, right?”

“Yes.” Amanojaku agreed.

“Do you have any idea what it is?” Chloe asked, running her fingers through her hair. “I mean, Manny, it’s like I’m powerless when I’m around him, but he has all the power over me! It’s like he steals my power and uses it against me!”

There was silence.

“Manny?” Chloe frowned. “Hello? Are you still there?”

“Yeah.” The demon’s voice was odd. “Is there anything else you can tell me about this boy? Chloe, I value Azazel’s good will, and I wouldn’t want to piss him off, but I don’t want my number one girl in danger either.”

“I don’t think I’m in danger. Unless death by multiple orgasm is an option.” Chloe replied, continuing her search for the missing clothes and shoes, taking the cordless phone with her. “But there’s just something about him, Manny. I can’t explain it. He’s just---different. Special. I don’t know any other way of explaining it.”

“Are you sure it’s not just that you’re attracted to him?”

“I’m attracted to him, I’m not denying it, but its more than that.” Chloe gave a little squeal when she found one of her heels---on top of one of the lamps. Her other one was partially behind the little table the lamp was resting on. “There’s something else…do you know of any demon or monster or anyone you might play bridge with whose modus operandi is evisceration and incineration?”

There was silence.

Chloe straightened. “You do!”

“Does this have to do with your new boytoy?” Manny’s voice was odd.

“Not my ‘boytoy’, but yeah.”

“Did this happen to a parent? A mother?”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “You do know who did it!”

“Chloe, drop it.” Amanojaku’s voice was cold and harsh, so unlike the Japanese demon’s. “Get out of that boy’s home, and get away, drive far away, go see a movie, something. Wait until I get back into contact with you. Don’t go near him until then.”

And with that he hung up on her.

Chloe looked at the phone.

That can’t be good.

Frowning, looking around the house, still not sure where her clothes were, Chloe grabbed her heels and went to the bathroom, wrapping a towel around her and going to the door, locking it from the inside and pulling it shut loudly.

A couple of people looked at her oddly as she walked down the hall in a towel, but she ignored them, holding her heels to her chest as she walked the hallway down to her apartment and reached for the spare key she kept hidden up on the top of the doorframe.

Inside she bathed, changed into some clothes, and was gone.

In the end she spent the day shopping with the black card she’d gotten as a reward for her promotion to the head of the succubae division. Granted, there weren’t many other succubae under Amanojaku’s service, but she was still younger by a couple of centuries…and yet she was now the head and the others really didn’t like her.

“Would you like something else?” The waiter at the café she was currently having a drink in asked.

Chloe waved him off, wondering what Manny was doing right now.

And what Sam was doing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A succubus.” Bobby just couldn’t believe it as he talked to Sam on the phone, going over on his computer the video the boy had secretly filmed of said succubus, in the nude, talking to someone named Manny.

He guessed it was her boss, from the way she acted with him on the phone, because while there was an easy camaraderie between them, there was also a hint of respect on the Succubus’ part, and she was obviously relying on him for his help.

And while someone sending demons of sorts to ‘protect’ Sam was worryingly enough, the fact that her boss seemed to know what had killed Sam’s mother---and had reacted bad by obviously ordering her out of the room was terrifying.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize that the boss knew what had done it, and it was terrified.

“I’ve tapped my phone so that next time, if that fucker calls her, I’ll be able to pick up what he’s saying as well.” Sam broke into Bobby’s thoughts. “Obviously he knows something. And it’s because of him that she ran away. I tried looking in her apartment, but she’d not there, and without her name I can’t really look for her on campus.”

“Would you? Look for her?” Bobby asked, curiously.

“Why not?” Sam asked, a little defensive. “Obviously she’s not the bad person here. She might even be in danger now for being associated with me. I…it is only the right thing for me to keep her close and protect her.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Protect her? Boy, she’s a succubus.”

“Exactly.” Sam growled. “Imagine what could happen if I’m not around.”

Taking off his beloved cap, Bobby ran his hand over his hair.

Sam really didn’t seem as much protective as he did jealous…though he was protective, it was just…

“Boy.” Bobby tried. “She’s a demon, you realize this, right?”

“She’s different.” Sam stated.

“Demon’s a demon.” Bobby frowned, not understanding why he had to be telling Sam this. John had no doubt pounded this knowledge into his brain for years already. “We fight demons. We don’t protect them.”

“She’s not hurting anyone. And you heard her, Bobby, something about me turns off her powers.” Sam’s voice was conflicted. “There’s a reason that whatever scares the hell outta demons killed my mom over my crib. And there’s a reason that some creature wants me protected enough to send a demon to do so.”

“Sam…”

“Bobby, you know I’m telling the truth!” Sam sounded so close to breaking. “Something’s wrong with me, Bobby! Something---something a demon or a monster is interested in protecting! That can’t be good!”

“You are good, boy.” Bobby’s voice was gruff. “Don’t let any succubus make you think otherwise!”

“She doesn’t---she---,” Sam sighed. “Bobby. Could you come over? Meet her?”

“Why aren’t you calling your daddy?” The hunter wanted to know.

“He told me that if I left I wasn’t ever welcomed back.” Sam spat, before trying to calm. “And you know my father. He doesn’t see shades of grey. All he’ll see is that she’s a demon and he’ll hunt her.”

“And you don’t want that.”

“No.”

Bobby frowned. “Are you sure she’s not using something on you, boy?”

“No. She---she showed me how to tell if a succubus is using her allure, and I know she isn’t. And anyway, I just know, Bobby. It’s like something deep inside of me recognized her the moment I first saw her…before I saw her…like I sensed her.” Sam sighed, so tired. “I noticed her the first time she came into the library. But I thought she was just studying and even though something in me snarled and ordered me to go up there and kill all the males around her…I just tried to pretend that I didn’t see her.”

Bobby frowned, wondering why that description kinda felt familiar.

“And then after a week of me pretending to be studying but actually spying on her, she comes up to me, acting like we’re old friends, and then she tells demands I tell her why I’m so special and why she was sent to ‘babysit’ me since our sides aren’t the best of friends and…and…and then she kissed me and I couldn’t fight it anymore.”

Bobby could read between the lines. “You slept with her.”

Sam was silent.

The hunter frowned. “How many times?”

There was another silence.

Bobby’s eyes narrowed. “How many times?”

“I kinda…lost track…after the fifth time last night.” Sam’s voice was horribly embarrassed.

Bobby groaned as he brought his palm to his face. “Sam…”

“I know, Bobby, believe me I do. But it’s not an enthrall, okay? It’s something more primal than that. I feel empowered whenever I’m around her, and she said so herself, its like I’m taking her powers from her and using it on her.”

That was worrisome.

“You don’t even know her name.”

“I’m working on it, though.” Sam replied. “I took an edited footage, got a good face shot of her, and have it on a nationwide search. If her picture has appeared on anything in the ‘net I will find her.”

Bobby frowned. “She’s demon, boy. I doubt she’ll appear on Facebook.”

“I don’t think she was always a demon.”

“What?”

“I asked her how succbae were made and she went uncomfortable, hedged the question.” Sam could be heard typing rapidly into his keyboard. “I think---something in me is saying that she might have been human once. And not long ago at that.”

“Something in you?” Bobby made a face. “What are you now? Psychic?”

Sam snorted.

“And even if she was a human, it would mean that she sold her soul to this Manny guy.” Bobby went to sit down, replaying the video feed on his computer. “No decent human being would do that. Remember that.”

There was silence.

Sam obviously hadn’t liked hearing that.

Bobby sighed. “I’ll pack my stuff and will be there as soon as possible.” There was a pause. “And I won’t tell your daddy.” He sighed. “And if she doesn’t try to hurt me or anyone else, I won’t hunt her.”

“Thank you, Bobby.” The relief was audible on Sam’s voice. “See you when you get here.”

And with that both males hung up.

Bobby watched the screen of his computer.

A naked blonde, her naked bits blurred, covered her eyes with her hand, leaning her head back against the back of the sofa. “Yes, he knows what I am, and no, I didn’t use my allure on him.” She took in a deep breath, sitting forwards. “Manny, my allure doesn’t work on him. Hell. It doesn’t even activate on him!”

Bobby could see the worry and concern and shock on her features.

“I mean,” she stressed. “That whenever he touched me its like I’m just a normal human girl. I can’t even throw out a simple pheromone.”

Something about how she said that gave the impression that she knew what it was like to be a simple human girl, and Bobby began to wonder if Sam wasn’t right, if she hadn’t once been completely human.

“Manny, I’m not lying. Believe me. I’m kind of freaked.” She moved to get up but then decided against it, remaining on the sofa. “This has never happened to me before.”

She looked lost and scared.

Bobby was surprised to realize that he felt sorry for her.

“Yeah.” She stood, beginning to pace up and down in front of the sofa, not at all uneasy with her unclothed state. “If your good friend is as big a fish in our pond as you want me to believe, then the fact that he has demons taking care of this human boy must mean something is special about him, right?”

And that was the part that terrified Bobby.

“I hope not.” He answered the succubus’ question. “I hope to God that that’s not what it means.”


	4. Chapter 4

Manny didn’t call her back.

Confused and worried, Chloe tired calling him, but he wasn’t answering.

She stayed three days at a motel, waiting for his phone call to tell her what in the world she was supposed to do, but on the eve of the fourth day the succubus realized that he wasn’t about to get back to her, and that something may have happened to her employer. She knew he was still alive because she could still feel the hold he had over her, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t in trouble.

Worried, she’d returned late to her apartment, wondering why it felt off. She’d been glad to see the lights off in Sam’s apartment, so he was either sleeping or actually out having a life.

She kinda hoped it was the first.

It took her a few trips to get all of the bags of things she’d bought for herself into the apartment, and then she closed the door with a sigh, dropping the bags in her hands.

She didn’t know what was going on, but the last orders she’d had were to keep an eye on Sam, so that was what she was going to do.

It would give her something to do and keep her too busy to worry.

“That was quite a shopping spree you went on.” An amused voice announced in the darkness of her bedroom.

Chloe’s body froze, knowing fear was on her face at the unexpected voice, turning towards the sound, watching as the shadows in her bedroom shifted around a body as it emerged from the room, yellow eyes glowing.

The blonde gulped. “Azazel.”

“You know, when I asked Amanojaku for your work on this job, I was told that you were dependable.” Azazel announced with a pout as he approached her. “And yet you’ve been gone days, leaving Samuel Winchester unprotected.”

“Manny told me to get out and not come back until I heard from him, but he hasn’t called back.” Chloe stiffened her back. She didn’t like Azazel, he scared the hell outta her. “I came back because I have a job to do, and since I haven’t heard any word from him and…”

“Manny’s tied up right now.” Azazel replied, bending down and looking through her bags, lifting a g-string by the tips of his fingers. “Pretty.”

Chloe gulped.

His golden gaze rose to her.

The blonde screamed as her body was thrown back against the wall by unseen forces, being pushed up the wall until her feet couldn’t touch the ground.

He was so powerful.

“You disappointed me, Chloe.” Azazel stood, still fingering the g-string as he stalked towards her, tsking. “I don’t like to be disappointed.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, tears coming to her eyes at the terror of knowing that this demon was so powerful and had her in the palm of his hands. She couldn’t move a muscle. Her whole body paralyzed. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise!”

“And how do I know that you won’t slack off again?” He asked, reaching her, running his fingers contemplatively down her jaw.

“I won’t!” Chloe cried, hating herself for her all-too human fear. “I promise! I won’t let him out of my sight ever again! I will look after him! I---.”

The pressure tripled on her throat, cutting off most of her oxygen and all of her voice, shutting her up.

“Now, you see, if it wasn’t for the fact that Sam seems to actually like you I’d just snuff you right here like I’d usually do.” Azazel told her in a pleasant way, a half smile on his face. “But unlike all the other demons I’ve secretly brought into his notice since he was old enough to realize what a dick could be used for, he actually noticed you.”

Other demons?

Azazel had been trying to get an ‘in’ with Sam for years?

“The constant failures to not catch his attention, much less his baser attention, were somewhat annoying, I must admit.” Azazel sighed, petting her head in an absentmindedly fashion. “I even had a couple of male demons put on the job just in case that was the reason the females were failing so spectacularly to even get Sammy boy to even realize pretty females were walking across him.”

Chloe just concentrated on breathing against the invisible hold on her throat.

“I’d begun to think he was impotent, and then I remembered you. I thought, ‘let’s try Manny’s little girl’.” Azazel smiled almost fondly as he continued to caress her hair. “I’d heard so many good things about you and your job, and decided to call in a couple of favors. Have you try one last time before I just go to plan B.”

The blonde shivered in disgust at his touch, and closed her eyes against the feeling.

“And I watched as, before you had even noticed him for the first time, his gaze zeroed in on you.” Azazel chuckled. “I watched you try to spy on him while he spied on you.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in confusion at that.

What?

“And then…well…I realized impotency hadn’t been his problem.” The demon snickered.

The power over her was let go, and Chloe slid to the ground, gasping for air.

Yellow eyes surveyed her as he knelt down on a knee, hand going to her chin to raise her gaze to meet his. “What is so special about you that he has gone insane with want?”

“Why is he so special?” Chloe knew it was smarter to just stay quiet, but she just couldn’t. “Why doesn’t my power work around him? Why are you protecting him?”

Azazel smirked. “You’ve noticed that he’s special.”

She nodded before gulping. “You’re protecting him against whatever it was that killed his mother, aren’t you?”

Azazel watched her for a moment before grinning evilly, chuckling as he stood. “You could say that.”

“Why?” Chloe struggled to her feet. “Why am I here?”

“You’re here because he wants you here.” Azazel replied.

Chloe frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Azazel then turned to look at her dvd collection. “You hear that? Sam Winchester? I give her to you as a show of good faith. To prove that I’m only interested in your happiness and satisfaction.”

The blonde turned towards her dvd collection in confusion before she noticed something hidden between a pyramid of dvds. Her eyes widened in horror as she stalked towards it and smashed them away with her hand, revealing the hidden camera there.

“You bastard!” She hissed, grabbing the small camera and smashing it against the wall. “I’m going to kill him!”

“Quite the pervert, isn’t he?” Azazel chuckled, quite visibly amused with the situation. “He’s been watching this whole time. Him and the other hunter. The other hunter had to restrain him from barging in a couple of times. Apparently Sammy doesn’t quite like me.”

“Hunter?” Chloe whispered, eyes widening in horror as she heard hurried footsteps racing down the hallway towards her apartment.

He’d brought in a hunter to kill her.

The door was kicked in and Sam and an older man appeared, flasks of holy water and guns in their hands.

The blonde gave a cry of terror, hiding behind Azazel. He might have threatened her earlier, but she felt safer with the almighty demon than with hunters of her own kind, pointing their guns at her.

The yellow-eyed demon chuckled. “Then again, if you don’t want her, I could always give you something else.”

“Who the hell are you?” Sam asked, gun trained on Azazel.

The demon smirked, and suddenly the guns and flasks of holy water were jerked away from the hunters, and the humans were thrown inside, against opposite walls, the door righting itself and closing.

Chloe’s eyes were wide. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t like guns being pointed at me.” Azazel replied congenially. “They might shoot and then I’d have bullet holes in my clothes. And I quite like this suit.”

She had to admit she understood the statement.

Though she was more scared of getting shot than the bullet holes in her clothes.

“Oh, I forgot, that’s your original body.” Azazel seemed to be reading her mind. “If this body dies you can’t jump into another.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed on Chloe.

The blonde refused to look at him, at the man who’d brought in a hunter to kill her.

“She’s quite lovely, isn’t she, Sam?” Azazel asked, reaching for Chloe’s hand and pulling her out in front of him, causing the blonde to cry in shock as he pulled her back against him so that she was facing the hunters. “Lovely hair, curvy figure, wicked attitude, brains---even as a human she was a specimen to behold.”

Sam’s eyes widened.

As did the other hunter’s.

So did Chloe’s, but for a completely different reason.

He’d seen her as a human?

How?

When?

She gave a little cry when his grip turned cruelly painful on her arms, keeping her pressed up against him.

Sam’s face went feral, his eyes narrowed and deadly. “Don’t touch her!”

And Azazel let go.

Chloe knew she wasn’t the only one surprised, as she hurried away, rubbing the hand marks on her arms.

The demon held his hands in the air. “See champ? I’m not your enemy here.”

The older hunter snorted. “Yeah right.”

“Didn’t your mother tell you its rude to butt into other people’s conversations?” Azazel snapped his fingers, and the other hunter’s mouth clamped shut. He then turned to Sam. “I’m here to help you, Sam. I mean you no harm.”

Sam kept his eyes narrowed. “Then why am I pinned the to wall?”

Azazel’s smile was lazy and confident. “Precaution. I might not mean you any harm, but the way you busted in here all guns a’blazing didn’t exactly seem welcoming. I’m hurt.”

Suddenly the power holding Sam disappeared and he collapsed to the ground with a grunt, before standing, holding his ground, eyes narrowed to the demon. “What do you want with me?”

“To protect you. I thought we’d gone over this already?” Azazel turned to Chloe. “Didn’t you tell him this?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Why would a demon want to protect me?” Sam asked.

Azazel shook his head at him. “I thought you would have realized this before, Sam Winchester. Your mother was killed that night by something terrible that wanted you dead. Why? You must ask. Because you are the only one prophesized to be able to kill it, but you were somehow able to survive its attack, though we don’t know how. I want it dead. Thus, I want you alive and happy and strong to be able to face it when the time comes.”

Chloe blinked.

That…

That made a lot of sense.

Sam faltered, all his anger bleeding out of his face, leaving confusion and shock. “What?”

Even the older hunter looked shocked.

“Normally I wouldn’t help a human against something on my side, but it’s been near unkillable and you’re our only hope to get rid of it.” Azazel replied, brushing off invisible lint from his clothes. “I know it’s discovered the prophecy, and it will start to look for you again. That was why I wanted someone to keep an eye on you, so the moment it should appear she can call upon me or whisk you to safety until your time to come against it and defeat it.”

Chloe turned to Sam, shocked.

Sam looked as if he couldn’t look away from Azazel. “Demons…lie.”

“They’re also ambitious, and I’m very ambitious---but there’s only one thing keeping me from having a good retirement…and you’re the warrior fated to kill it. So, I’m not exactly doing a good deed here.”

That seemed to convince Sam more.

“And I said, as a show of good faith, I will give her to you.” He pointed to Chloe.

Sam’s gaze went to Chloe, his expression unreadable.

Chloe snorted. “No way!” She turned to Azazel. “You can’t give me to him! He brought someone to hunt me!”

“I did not!” Sam snapped at her.

She ignored him, glaring at the demon. “And anyway, you might be powerful, Azazel, but Amanojaku holds my contract, not you.”

Azazel smiled at her.

She gulped and took a step backwards. “Manny wouldn’t give up my contract. Not even to you. And I know he still hold my soul in his possession.”

“What a smart little girl.” Azazel actually sounded genuinely pleased. “There must be a reason why Sam seems so enthralled with you---and why Manny refused to give you to me----permanently.”

Chloe gulped at the last word, eyes not leaving those golden orbs. “He’ll kill me.”

“I won’t!” Sam snapped at her, seeming pissed.

“Don’t talk to me!” Chloe twirled on him, pointing her finger at the human. “I wasn’t hurting anyone and you brought in someone to eliminate me!”

“I didn’t bring in Bobby to hurt you!”

“Then why is ‘Bobby’ here?” She snapped, completely furious. “Why was my apartment bugged?”

Sam winced. “I---I had to get some answers.”

“You could have asked.” She hissed, eyes bleeding molten gold in her fury. It wasn’t the shiny, pretty gold of the allure, but the furious, darker, dangerous shade.

“Would you have given me truthful answers?” Sam snapped back.

“Yes!” She snarled.

“Then how did you become a succubus?” Sam nearly screamed the question.

Chloe’s eyes widened and she took a step back, before shaking her head, narrowing her eyes, and taking that step forwards, and another just for the hell of it. “That’s none of your goddamned business!”

“The fuck it isn’t!” He took a menacing step towards her as well.

“It isn’t! It has nothing to do with you!” Chloe realized she was screaming, but she didn’t care. “You only met me a couple of days ago, you have no right to know anything about me other than the fact that I was looking after you!”

“Are.” Azazel corrected.

“Was.” Chloe countered, glaring at him.

“Was.” Sam agreed. “I’m taking care of you now.”

Chloe turned to Sam in shock, speechless.

Azazel looked particularly intrigued and amused with this unforeseen development.

“Are you stupid?” Chloe finally asked, shaking her head at him. “You don’t know me! You fucked me. That’s all! I’m a succubus! It doesn’t mean anything to me! You’re nothing to me but a good fuck and a convenient job!”

His eyes grew darker, his lips a ferocious snarl.

Chloe’s eyes widened, feeling real fear as she backed up against the wall, Sam slowly stalking towards her.

The pinned hunter looked worried.

Sam slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

Chloe gulped, breath catching in her throat, heart racing, breathing ragged…and body traitorously reacting to him, heat tingling at the vee of her thighs, hips aching to buck towards him, nipples hardening visibly against the material of her shirt.

Insinuating his thigh between hers, Sam sneered down at her in dark amusement as he rubbed her against the seat of her jeans, causing the succubus to cry out in pleasure, hands shooting out to grab his shirt, the scent of her arousal thick in the air.

He leaned closer to her and sniffed.

Chloe whimpered as he continued to tease and torment her in front of Azazel and the Bobby character, a deep blush of embarrassment coloring her face, making its way down her neck.

“Sam.” She cried out in need, and in seconds he’d captured her mouth, hungry and desperate and angry…

…but god…god…she wanted it.

Wanted him.

Arching into him, Chloe brought her hands to his hair, digging her fingers into the dark silk, marveling at how soft it was.

Knee raised and pressed hard into the wall, Sam’s arm went around her, pulling her up his thigh, plastering her to his chest.

She bucked against the delicious friction, cursing the fact that she was wearing pants right now.

She wanted him.

He chuckled with dark appreciation, large hand trailing roughly down the expanse of her back to grab her ass and squeeze.

Chloe arched sharply, crying out his name into his lips.

It was as if she were under a spell, as if she were the human being preyed upon by the incubus.

Someone cleared his throat.

Chloe froze, remembering all too late that they had an audience.

Sam growled, closing his teeth around her bottom lip in displeasure as she tried to pull away, keeping her there but not hurting her.

Chloe whimpered, body aching with need and yet mind telling her this was very inappropriate.

“I think you’ve made your point.” Azazel announced.

Sam let go of her lip and with letting go of her, turned to glare at Azazel. “I don’t trust you.”

The demon nodded for him to continue.

“But she stays.”

Azazel smirked. “Of course.”

Chloe couldn’t help but feel that something else was going on, but she couldn’t really concentrate on anything, Sam’s hand on her ass beginning to knead her.

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

“Have fun…” Azazel disappeared.

The power pinning Bobby to the wall and keeping him quiet disappeared with the demon. The older hunter collapsing to the ground and grunting as he stood, dusting himself off. “Boy! You and I need to talk!”

His voice was enough to jar Chloe out of her near trance, and she narrowed her eyes, clenching her fist in anger and punching Sam.

The blow was unexpected, causing him to stagger back, holding his throbbing jaw, and she stumbled free.

“Get out of my apartment!” She snapped at him, fist throbbing yet refusing to let that show.

Sam just smirked at her before leaving, Bobby trailing behind him.

Going to the door, which they’d left open, Chloe slammed it, turned and leaned against it, and then looked at her fist.

“Ow.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Chloe went around to her classes, making up excuses for having missed the previous days, and by the end of the day she hadn’t seen Sam once. She usually would be happy about that, but she knew that Azazel wouldn’t be pleased with her if he thought she was shirking her duties, so she returned to the apartment complex with a sigh, hating the thought of having to check up on the bastard.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to go to his room, because he was waiting on the stairs of the apartment complex, and looked up when she started ascending.

“Chloe.” He was that shy schoolboy once more, and it was confusing. It was as if he had two different personalities inside of him. “You’re okay.”

“Of course I am.” She was a little confused at the direction of this conversation. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“You were missing.” He replied, looking down at his feet, shucking his hands into his jeans pocket, before looking up at her again. “I thought, after last night, that you’d, I don’t know, left.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, unable to keep from smirking at the light bruise on his jaw. “I was at my classes.” She rested against the stair railing. “You shoulda been at yours too. You’re on a scholarship. You can’t let your grades drop, you know.”

He nodded. “Bobby told me basically the same thing.”

“Bobby.” Chloe echoed the name before frowning, realizing something. “Wait. You called me Chloe.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I heard when Azazel called you by your name on the hidden camera.”

Chloe nodded in understanding. “You know, I should kick you.”

He chuckled slightly. “Yeah, you probably should.”

“But I’m kinda impressed. You had the room really well wired.” She sent him a smirk. “I checked the rest of the place after you left and found your other little gadgets. A lesser detective wouldn’t have found them, and they were really good. How did you know how to do them?”

Sam scratched the back of his head. “I’ve always been a technological geek.”

“Me too.” Chloe smiled nostalgically, looking down at her feet. “Before, I mean.”

There was silence between them.

She refused to look up from her feet.

“Why did you sell your soul to this Amanojaku demon?” Sam asked. “I—I’ve done research on him since you said his name. He’s the Japanese demon who sees into the hearts of men and uses their darkest desires against them, making them do them.”

“Manny prefers to be called the ‘Lord of the Evil of Man’s Heart’.” Chloe offered with a nod.

“What did he see in your heart that would make you choose to do this?” Sam asked. “What could he have possibly offered you in exchange for your soul?”

Chloe smirked, but there was no amusement on her face. “He offered me my heart’s deepest desire.” She finally looked up at Sam. “Don’t ask anymore, Sam. You’re not going to like what you find.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue.

A voice cleared above them.

Both turned to see ‘Bobby’ standing there at the top of the stairs, hands folded over his chest, eyebrow raised and gaze on her.

Taking in a deep breath, a little relieved for the interruption, Chloe turned towards him and continued up the rest of the steps till she was in front of him. “If you try to hurt me I’ll use my pheromones against you and make some really big, greasy guy fall madly in love with you.” She threatened.

Bobby blinked, shocked, before his lips twitched slightly. “I see.”

She nodded, folding her arms over her chest like he was. “I’d offer to shake your hand, but I don’t shake hands with hunters and I doubt you do it with succubae, so let’s make this uncomfortable meeting as comfortable as possible, okay?”

“You don’t hurt anyone, I don’t hunt you.” Bobby agreed. “I already told Sammy that.”

“Good.” Chloe nodded, before walking up passed him towards her apartment.

“Where are you going?” Sam called from his position on the stairs.

“My apartment. You’re not invited.” She waved, walking, not bothering to look back at him as she continued on her way, smile on her face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chloe Sullivan’s life lay open before them on the screen.

Bobby and Sam shared looks, inside of Sam’s apartment, as they went over the records that Sam’s nationwide search had come up with.

Chloe Ann Sullivan hadn’t had what one would call a normal childhood, her articles at her high school newspaper were only proof of the things she’d come up against as a young teenager.

From her online journals Sam could make out a vivacious, intelligent and extremely happy young woman, who was greatly loved by her small circle of close friends.

Friends who were still looking for her up till this moment.

Newspaper articles about the disappearance of Chloe Sullivan and the fruitless search from friends and family flittered across the screen.

He easily hacked into Chloe Sullivan’s Facebook account (sending Bobby a smug look) and looked at the many pictures on her albums. Each picture showed her grinning and happy and with people she loved. The people identified mostly in the pictures were Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Pete Ross, Lana Lang and Gabe Sullivan.

Her father.

Sam looked at the writings on her wall.

Chloe, where are you?

We’re praying for you!

Come back to us alive and well!

Please be alright.

She was obviously very missed.

Sam frowned.

It’s all my fault. Forgive me.

That had been written by Lois Lane…who was stated as her cousin.

Why would Lois Lane write something like that?

Sam hacked into Lois’ Facebook and then only her Livejournal account, realizing that she’d started a community called WHERE IS CHLOE?

There were pictures of Chloe and information about her, and Lois begging helped for anyone who had any information about her cousin to get into contact with her.

She was even offering a reward for anyone who had concrete information about her cousin’s whereabouts.

“Poor child.” Bobby whispered. “That damn girl didn’t realize how cruel she was to pick to be a demon and leave all she loved behind.”

Sam frowned. “You don’t know why she chose to become a succubus. Don’t judge.”

Bobby snorted, before standing. “Get me her information.”

Sam twirled around on the seat. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to just leave you here alone with a succubus for company and another demon keeping unhealthily close tabs on you.” Bobby replied, as if this should be obvious. “I need more information on that succubus.”

“She has a name.” A muscle jumped in Sam’s cheek as he turned back to get Lois Lane’s information for Bobby.

“Yeah, which you still wouldn’t know if it were up to her.” Bobby reminded.

Sam ignored him, writing down the information and giving it to the older hunter.

“Metropolis, Kansas.” Bobby read the information. “Okay. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone.” He paused, wincing. “Don’t do anything else I wouldn’t do.”

Sam gave him an innocent expression.

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. “You’re going to go over to her apartment the moment I drive away, aren’t you?”

Sam smirked, dropping the innocent act.

The hunter shook his head, going to get his stuff. “Damn idgit.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chloe hesitated, like she always did, every single time the urge to do this came upon her.

Her finger hovered over the ‘enter’ key, waiting, unsure that she really wanted to know what she’d find.

At last her curiosity got the better of her and she finally pressed the button.

WHERE IS CHLOE?

There was a community in Livejournal and a webpage by this name, Chloe clicking onto the webpage and watching as it came up to a large picture of her grinning and hugging Lois, with Lana giving Lois ‘bunny ears’ and Clark just grinning happily at the camera.

She bit her bottom lip.

Those---those had been happier days.

“Why can’t you just let me die, Lo?” Chloe whispered, browsing through the pictures of herself, and then through the information. She shook her head as she saw the total equivalent of Lois’ life savings put up as a reward for whoever helped her find her cousin. “Why can’t you just get on with your life?”

There were updates, quite frequent.

Every time Lois thought she had a lead it was written down, and every time it ended up being just a wild goose chase she wrote it down too.

Went on another fruitless venture. There’d been a sighting of a girl that fit Chloe’s description hanging around Long Beach. There was even a fuzzy picture sent that kinda looked like her, and I took the first plane to Long Beach. Maybe it was her, I don’t know. She’d disappeared by the time I’d gone there.

Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at the date of the post.

It did coincide with a trip she’d taken to Long Beach to for a job for Manny. He’d wanted the soul of some hotshot lawyer and she’d scored it for him and went on her way.

Chloe clicked on the next update.

I’ve been getting pictures of Chloe from the good people of the United States, and even some in Europe. It’s wonderful of them, to be so dedicated to helping me find Chloe. A lot of the pictures are very clear, and I KNOW that Chloe is the one in the pictures.

Beneath were embedded some of the pictures sent, and Chloe’s mouth fell slightly at pictures of her in certain jobs, smiling at her johns or janes, subtly using her allure and words to secure an audience with Amanojaku.

“Oh my god.” Chloe whispered.

I’ve noticed a connection in all of the Chloe-Sightings. I’ve investigated all the people seen in pictures with her, and they have all had sudden rise in fame or knowledge or money…but they also have had behavior changes, withdrawing themselves from their families and friends.

The most notable…I have interviewed their families, pretending to do so for the Daily Planet, and they said it was as if the person had changed into a totally different person.

I’m scared that my cousin has gotten mixed up into something very dangerous.

“Lois, stop investigating.” Chloe snapped at the computer, standing up and running a shaking hand through her hair. “Just let me die!”

“She loves you, baby. You making me erase her memory of what happened didn’t erase that bond.”

Twirling around at the voice behind her, Chloe’s eyes widened and she smiled in relief, rushing into the arms of the demon behind her. “Manny!”

It was odd to think that she had learnt to care so much for the demon who had her soul in his possession, but Manny was a really good boss, who genuinely seemed to care for her as well, and if anyone else had to own her soul, she was kinda grateful it was him.

“I feel loved, sweetums.” He chuckled, hugging her close. “You know, I don’t know any other demon who’s as affectionate as you.”

“You’re okay.” Chloe whispered, tightening her grip on him. “I was so scared he’d hurt you!”

Amanojaku snorted. “I am the Lord of the Evils of the Hearts of Men!”

Chloe chuckled, finally pulling away and wiping at a couple of stray tears before smiling up at him. “Yes you are.”

Smirking down at her, the demon wiped at the remaining. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Just worried about you.” She slapped his arm. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I was…tied up…” Manny cleared his throat and looked away before returning his gaze on her and smiling. “But as soon as I was free I came to see you. I’m glad that you’re fine.”

“Azazel told us the truth.” Chloe noticed the surprise on his face. “How Sam is supposed to kill his enemy.” She frowned. “Who is this enemy?”

Amanojaku frowned. “I need to get you out of here.”

“Wait. What?” Chloe cried as the demon grabbed her bag and began to throw in her wallet, keys and phone. “Where are we going?”

“I’m getting you to safety.” The demon replied, reaching for her and enveloping her in his arm, going towards the door.

He opened it, and they came face to face with Sam, who’d been about to knock.

Chloe’s eyes widened.

This so wasn’t good.


	6. Chapter 6

“So this is Sam Winchester.” Amanojaku frowned, looking the young human up and down, obviously not liking what he saw.

 

After a tense confrontation in the doorway, they’d gone inside, the three of them, and introductions had been made.

 

It was not necessary to say how much Amanojaku and Sam apparently disliked each other.

 

“And you’re the fucker who took her soul from her.” Sam sneered back.

 

Chloe sighed, looking from one to the other. “Sam, Manny doesn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“No, I don’t want you hurt.” Manny corrected. “Him I don’t care about.”

 

Sam’s eyes went fierce.

 

Chloe stepped in between them. “Stop it you two. Okay?” She turned to Sam. “Manny’s my master, and if he says its time for me to leave, then its time for me to leave.” The blonde sighed, turning towards Sam and walking up to him, cupping his face in her hands and lowering his gaze away from Manny and to her. “There’s nothing you can do about it, okay?”

 

His eyes were still fierce, but mixed with some desperation. “I can kill him.”

 

She heard Manny snort from behind her.

 

She ignored him, making sure to keep Sam’s and her gazes connected. “Sam, you’d just make my soul go to someone else. There’s no magic solution to this, okay? I chose of my own free will to give Manny my soul, and he kept his part of the bargain, so I don’t see why I should try and dishonor the pact I made with him. Plus, being a demon really isn't all that bad...hell...once I got used to it I found out that I rather liked it. So don't...don't try to fight this and be a hero, okay? I'm fine with how things are.”

 

She didn’t need to look to know that Manny was sneering at Sam.

 

“Why?” Sam asked.

 

And she knew the question.

 

Chloe sighed and looked away. “It has nothing to do with you, Sam. I made that choice, I gave him my soul, and if I had to relive that day over and over again, I would do the very same thing over and over again.”

 

The blonde let go of Sam and took a couple of steps back, distancing herself from him.

 

“But why?” Sam pressed, voice a hiss as he took a couple of furious steps forwards. “I just can’t understand this! What could he possibly give you that was worth your soul?!?”

 

“Don’t pry!” She hissed back, eyes flashing gold. “I’m what I am! And that’s that! It doesn’t matter how or why!”

 

“Yes it does!” Sam snapped, surging forwards and grabbing her by the top of her arms and giving her a desperate shake, as if trying to shake some sense into her. “Tell me why!”

 

His eyes darkened in his fury.

 

She wouldn’t answer him, lips shut tightly.

 

“Goddammit Chloe!” Sam shook her harder, voice odd. “Tell me why!”   
A jolt of something went from Sam’s hands into her body, giving her a little shock.

Chloe’s eyes flew open wide.

 

Just like all the times before her power was completely gone in his presence, and now his touch was electric, and her instincts screamed like a prey in the presence of a mighty predator.

 

“Oh…”

It was Amanojaku’s surprised word that caused them to look over at the demon.

 

He was standing tall, looking at Sam with wide eyes, shock shaping his every feature. “I—I didn’t know…”

 

“That…it makes sense now.” Manny shook his head, chuckling in mirthless amusement as he ran his hand over his head.

 

“What does?” Sam asked.

And then Amanojaku began to laugh.

 

Chloe frowned. “Manny?”

 

“He could have just told me.” The Lord of the Evil of Men’s Hearts was talking to himself as he turned his back on them. “I---I wouldn’t have---he---that bastard!”

And yet he was laughing.

In relief.

“That sneaky bastard. I won’t let him win at poker anymore out of pity. He deserves to be cleaned out and humiliated in front of the boys.” Amanojaku declared with conviction as he turned towards the young adults again, eyeing Sam as if seeing him for the first time. “Come here boy, I need to get a good look at you.”

Chloe and Sam exchanged looks before Sam let go of the blonde and stepped up warily towards the demon lord.

“Come come now, I’m not going to bite you.” Manny snorted, motioning him closer as he brought a hand to his chin and gazed at the boy thoughtfully. “Well, you’re a little on the gangly side, but you’ll grow into it, I’m sure of it.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, frowning.

Chloe stepped forwards to stand by his side. “Manny?”

Amanojaku looked from Sam to Chloe and back, studying them both, before sighing. “I guess the time has come, hasn’t it my dear?”

“Time for what?” Chloe asked, worried.

He sighed. “I had hoped that I could have had you a little longer to myself.” The demon reached forward and caressed her hair, trailing his fingers down to her jaw and looking at her. “We were together for such a short time. I---had hoped that we’d have some centuries together before we had to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Chloe was scared. She was terrified. “Manny, you’re the only friend I have in this world! You can’t leave me!”

Sam looked at her oddly, torn.

Amanojaku ‘tut’ed her, arms wide, and held her when she flew into them. “Don’t be scared my girl, its not a goodbye forever. I’ll still be around, but things will be different from now on.”

“Why?” Chloe asked.

“Are you going to give her back her soul?” Sam’s voice was deeper.

“My dear boy. She never lost it.” Amanojaku surprised them quiet. “I just…needed it…until the transformation began.”

“What?” Chloe looked up at him in confusion. “I don’t understand…”

“What transformation?” Sam picked up on that word. “Her into a succubus?”

“No. Her being a succubus was just a temporary middle ground until the process was complete.” Manny confused them even more. “She needed to accept her true nature, and once she did, her soul would be given back to her.”

“What process?”

“My true nature?” Chloe stepped back.

Amanojaku smiled down at Chloe. “Why do you think I accepted the soul of Lois Lane when her sister offered it to me? I knew that Lois Lane wouldn’t be something I could find useful, and yet I took it because I knew it would bring me to you.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “What?”

Sam’s eyes widened as well, as suddenly the answers of the puzzle were being given to him.

“I was waiting for you when you summoned me that night.” Manny replied. “I was waiting for you to finish trying to convince me to let go of her soul, to realize how desperate the situation was, and know that the only way to free your cousin’s soul…”

“…was to offer your own.” Sam finished, voice a horrified whisper.

Chloe sent him a worried look before turning to Manny. “Why? Why would you go to all of that trouble just to have my soul…if you were going to have to give it back? I—I don’t understand Manny! How was my being a succubus a middle ground? What process? Am I human again? Am I a succubus still? Am I something else? What?”

“You’re what you always were.” He reached forwards and cupped her cheek. “But now you’re awakening to it, to your true nature, and I can now leave you to grow up.”

“I don’t…” Chloe whispered, eyes pleading with him to explain.

“Why do you think you were able to perform the summoning ritual so easily? Why do you think you were able to resist my power over the desires in your heart?” Manny asked, caressing the hollow of her cheek with his thumb. “Why do you think that even as a human you nearly entranced me to do as you wanted?”

“I don’t know.” She replied. “I never knew why…”

“Think of it, Chloe.” He spoke softly. “Why were you able to go through the transformation painlessly? Why were you able to enthrall your clients and make them believe you’d slept with them when you hadn’t? And yet feed from them? No other succubus or incubus can do that.”

Chloe’s eyes were large. “But you told me that all---!”

“I lied. They all did. Though they didn’t know why I told them to lie.” Manny replied without repentance. “Why do you think you have yellow eyes when the other succubae have black? Why do you think you have such power---or a seat next to mine?”

Chloe’s lips parted.

“She’s your daughter.” Sam spoke in shock the words that wouldn’t leave her lips.

Amanojaku nodded. “Gabriel Sullivan wanted Moira Lane, and yet she wouldn’t have him. I told him I’d give him the deepest desire of his heart, but I wanted a night with his intended, while under a glamour to look like him.”

“Why?” Chloe whispered in shock, looking up at her boss---at her father.

“There is an exceedingly rare dna composition that only a few humans have. And those humans are the only ones with whom our dna will mix and give us true children. True hybrids. Half human, half demon, with their humanity as dominant…unless they choose to accept their demonhood and its dominance.”

Chloe began to shake.

“Demons love, Chloe. And I loved you from the moment you were conceived in your mother’s womb.” He placed her hand over Chloe’s stomach as if in remembrance. “And then, when you were mature in human years, I made plans to have you join me, as my heiress---for eternity is too long to spend alone.”

Her whole body was trembling, her mind in shock, unable to believe all that she was taking in.

It was a surprise to no one when her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She’ll be fine, it was just the shock of the news, with the added shock of her soul returning to her body. They’ve been separated for a long time, and now they need to get reacquainted with each other and trying to assimilate the changes in each.”

Sam looked up from where Chloe was sleeping on her bed, looking so small and pale and tired, to Amanojaku. “What happened to her soul?”

 

“It was…modified.” Amanojaku replied. “Contrary to belief, true demons, ancient demons, have souls. It’s the black-eyed minions who don’t have anymore. Now, my daughter will live for eternity.” He turned to Sam. “I’m impressed, actually. You must have read between the lines, must have realized what I didn’t say. Must know what this means for you.”

Sam’s gaze went dark. “I know what you’re insinuating…”

“Not insinuating.” Amanojaku shook his head. “Your father is Azazel, one of the most powerful of demons, closest to our lord and master, Lucifer himself.”

Sam flinched. “Lies!”

“How do you explain the demon in you? Its desire to Alpha my daughter?” Amanojaku asked curiously. “I saw you with her. She’s submitting to you, her demon is submitting to yours, even when yours isn’t fully activated yet. A demon bride will only submit to her demon groom. The fact that you could get her to recognize this, even if subconsciously, only speaks of the power your demon holds.”

Sam stood rapidly, shaking his head. “I’m not a demon!”

“Not yet, only a hybrid.” Amanojaku nodded. “Just like she was before she chose to become one of us…and then truly accepted herself and her demonhood.”

Sam’s gaze went to Chloe.

“And just like her demonhood recognizes yours as her Alpha, yours recognizes her as your Beta.” Amanojaku smirked. “You will, of your own free will, choose to complete the transformation in yourself. Maybe not now. Maybe not next year. But you will.”

“Never.” Sam hissed.

Amanojaku smirked darker. “You can deny it all you want, boy, but remember with whom you speak. I am the Lord of the Evil of Man’s Heart, and I can see deep into yours and see your truest desire…” his gaze went to Chloe. “When the time comes, you will choose perdition by her side.”

And with that, he disappeared.

Sam collapsed on the side of the bed with a deep intake of breath, bringing his hands to his face, arms shaking.

The demon had been lying.

He had to be!

It has to be…


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days Chloe spent sleeping, her body and soul assimilating themselves to each other, and Sam watched over her. He emailed the school on their behalf, saying they believed they had swine flu.

Everyone was terrified not to get the H1N1 virus, and didn’t bother them.

Bobby had returned, with news about his visit with Lois Lane.

“I told her that we’d met a girl who bore a strong resemblance to her cousin, and the poor girl, her whole face lit up.” Bobby exclaimed with a sigh as he sat down on the sofa. “You can see she’s desperate, and guilty. Apparently, from what she told me, she had gone missing for weeks and Chloe had been the one searching frantically for her. And then Lois suddenly reappears without any memory of what happened during the time she was gone, and Chloe disappears.”

It’s all my fault. Forgive me.

Sam remembered the message left by Lois Lane on Chloe’s Facebook account.

It made so much sense now.

“She realized that Chloe did something to save her. She just doesn’t know what.” Sam ran his hand over his face with a sigh.

“And you know what?” Bobby frowned.

Sam sighed and nodded. “Lois Lane’s sister traded Lois’ soul for riches and fame, and Chloe traded her own for Lois to go free.”

Bobby’s eyes went wide. “What?”

The young hunter gave a mirthless smile. “The reason she sold her soul was to free Lois’.”

“My god.” Bobby whispered, leaning back in the sofa. His gaze went to the room, where Chloe was sleeping, and then back to Sam. “What else did you find out while I was gone?”

With a nervous glance at the man he loved like an uncle, maybe even like a father, Sam began. He told Bobby everything, without leaving anything out.

He trusted the veteran hunter that much.

In the end, Bobby’s eyes were wide and his mouth slightly parted in his shock. “It’s got to be a lie!”

Sam shook his head. “No. I---I just know. He told me the truth. Chloe’s now a true demon, and I’m half. John’s not my father.” He chuckled darkly as he looked away. “Makes sense, how I can’t ever please him.”

“You think he knows?”

Sam frowned. “I---I hadn’t thought of that before.”

“And what about Dean? Is he this demon’s child as well?” Bobby was asking all the questions Sam had never thought to ask.

“I don’t know.” Sam replied, standing up. “God. I just don’t know!”

Bobby stood as well. “Calm down boy. You---you can’t choose what you were…are. You’ve been this your whole life, and you’re good, so…we’ll get through this, okay?”

Sam sent Bobby a grateful half-grin. “Thanks.”

Bobby, always uncomfortable with emotional moments, cleared his throat and looked away. “Good. We have it settled. You have your soul, she has her soul, and she isn’t bond to Amanojaku anymore…so she has no reason to prey on anyone else’s souls anymore.”

Sam agreed. “Amanojaku appeared for a couple of minutes yesterday to see how she was doing. He said that she’ll be moving in with me. He and Azazel bought an apartment in our name, and we’ll move into that…and apparently Azazel will be taking care of my study fees…so I don’t have to kill myself to keep my scholarship.”

Bobby blinked.

“I know. It---I can’t get myself over how weird this is.” Sam sat down again with a loud sigh. “I haven’t seen Azazel since finding out, but I’m kinda glad. I don’t think I could handle it right now.”

A groan from the bedroom caused them to look towards there.

Sam stood. “I’m going to check on her.”

Bobby nodded.

The younger hunter eased into the room, relief coursing through his body as his gaze fell upon Chloe. She was awake, hair messy as she sat up in bed and looked around her in sleepy confusion.

“Hey.”

She looked up at him rubbing her eyes and yawning. “Hey.”

“How much do you remember?” He asked, hesitating only a second before sitting down on the bed and reaching forwards, brushing some of her unruly hair out of her face.

Chloe yawned once more. “You mean it wasn’t a dream?”

He shook his head. “No.”

She sighed, bringing a hand to her chest and pressing against it. “So it’s back.” She gave a little smile. “Funny. I don’t feel much different. Maybe a little heavier inside, but that’s about it.” The blonde looked up at Sam, her smile disappearing. “What does that say about me that I don’t feel much of a difference between having a soul and not having one?”

Sam couldn’t answer.

Chloe looked down at the sheet covering her lower body. “So I’m a demon now. A full demon. That---that’s going to take a lot to get used to.”

“Bobby spoke to Lois.”

Her gaze went up, wide and frightened. “He didn’t tell her, did he?”

Sam shook his head.

Relief colored her every feature as she gave a sigh. “Don’t---don’t tell her, okay? She---she would blame herself and--.”

“She already does.” Sam countered, reaching forwards, his fingers curling around her chin and softly lifting her face so that their eyes could meet. “She mightn’t remember anything, but your cousin isn’t an idiot. She knows something happened to you because of her.”

“It wasn’t because of her, it was because of Lucy, and Manny, in some way.” She leaned back against the backrest. “I---you heard Manny---I’m his daughter. I’ve been half demon my whole life, I was going to have to make this choice sooner or later.”

“But if he hadn’t forced you to choose to be a demon, you wouldn’t have made this choice.” Sam placed a hand on her knee.

“It doesn’t matter how things could have been, Sam.” She closed her eyes. “What matters is how things happened. I made my choice, now I’m a full-fledged demon. And my life’s going to change now. Again.”

Sam had to nod in agreement.

She opened her eyes. “What am I going to do now?”

“Well, study.”

Chloe blinked. “What?”

Sam ran a hand over his hair. “Well, they bought us a place and want us to get an education. And—well—this is surreal, but I think we should accept that much from them, right?”

“What do you mean they/them?” Chloe asked, leaning forwards, before her eyes opened wide. “Are you telling me Azazel…?”

Sam sighed and nodded.

Chloe’s lips parted slightly. “Oh. Wow.”

He snorted.

That did sum up the whole thing quite nicely.

“So, how are you taking the news?” Chloe asked, leaning back against the backrest once more.

“Fine, for now. But that’s probably because I’m still in shock.” Sam admitted. “I’ll probably have a nervous breakdown in a couple of days.”

“I know how you feel.” Chloe gave him a small smile.

There was silence as they looked away, not sure what to say anymore.

Chloe finally sighed and laid back down, pulling the sheet up slightly. “You look tired.” She closed her eyes. “Come and get some rest. We can hyperventilate together later, when we’re both rested.”

Sam watched her in silence, wondering how such a little gesture like that could make him feel less anxious, more in control of the hurricane feelings warring within him.

“You’ve slept for days.” He replied, a bit amused as he stood and toed off his shoes.

“I’m merging with my soul.” She mumbled sleepily, yawning once more. “Have a heart.”

He chuckled softly before crawling into bed behind her, wondering why, despite the fact that they’d only known each other a couple of days, this just seemed so right.

Sam hesitated for a moment, just looking at her as she lay with her back to him.

Something inside of him purred about how right it was for her to be there in his bed, lying with him, next to him, asking him to be there with her.

‘How do you explain…its desire to Alpha my daughter?” Amanojaku’s words echoed in his head. ‘Her demon is submitting to yours, even when yours isn’t fully activated yet. A demon bride will only submit to her demon groom.’

His hand went to her arm, nearly subconsciously, as he stroked the skin lightly, nearly reverently.

Demon bride.

Demon groom.

He’d never heard of those terms before.

But if Amanojaku could be trusted---they meant that the perfection in his bed, the beauty he was unable to get out of his mind and soul---was his.

“If you’re thinking of ways of seducing Chloe Sullivan,” she murmured sleepily, turning, eyes closed, to press up against him. “I approve. But let me sleep first.”

Sam chuckled as she pushed him down so that he was now lying on his back, and she was half on him, cheek resting against his beating heart.

His arm went around her, and Sam looked up at the ceiling, trying to understand the possessive, happy creature inside of him. It was as if he’d always been missing something, and now, with her sleeping nearly on him, he was whole for the very first time.

‘And just like her demon recognized yours as her Alpha, yours recognizes her as your Beta.’ Amanojaku’s voice continued to echo. ‘You will, of your own free will, choose to complete the transformation in yourself. Maybe not now. Maybe not next year. But you will.’

Taking in a whiff of Chloe’s unique scent, Sam felt himself finally calming enough to slowly fall asleep. He tugged her nearer, body relaxing, mind content.

She affected him in a way no one else could.

And as he fell asleep, he couldn’t help but fear the words her father had told him.

She was going to be his perdition.

And he wasn’t going to care.


End file.
